Apparatus for crushing or compacting waste containers vary from rather uncomplicated devices as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,150,812 and 4,459,908 to more sophisticated devices as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,906 and 4,554,868. In spite of the prior art devices, there exists a need for a waste container crusher which is relatively small, and portable, but yet strong, for users such as oil and lubrication stations, gasoline stations, auto repair shops, auto body repair shops, and the like. Under existing regulations in many states, waste containers such as oil cans, oil filters, brake fluid cans, paint cans, and the like can be disposed of only at certain designated dump sites. Oftentimes, these dump sites are more remotely located than the usual public dumps and charge fees for the use thereof. However, under most regulations, the aforementioned waste containers can be disposed of at the usual public dumps if the container is first crushed and the contents thereof drained.